The Emperor's New Clothing
by HippieChickEmma
Summary: Eren began to find out that after you kill a man, it's easier the next time. (After Annie awakes from the crystal)


Eren dropped to his knees and screamed, losing his mind.

* * *

Eren walked down to Annie's favorite river. Then it struck him, just how beautiful she really was, though, she didn't know he was right behind her.

 _No, I can't let my feelings stop me, she needs to die._

His plan was to get her in a sexual mood, and make her believe that he meant no harm, that's when he'd kill her.

"Hey baby, what're you feeling tonight?" he moved his hands onto her hips, pressing her body to his since her back was to him.

"Jaegar? What are you _doing_?" she sounded confused and tried to struggle out of his hold.

"You." he moved his hands up and down slowly and seductively on her small body, touching her chest every-once-in-a-while.

Instead of struggling, she sank back into his hold and stood still, apart from her shivering, and let him touch her.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, a stupid smile on his face as he realized his feelings for her. He shook the thoughts away, he still had the rest of the Survery Corps on his list. All he was going to do was to pleasure her, then he'd end it all.

"N-N-No, please don't."

After a while, he had her on her back, kissing her. The reluctantly parted, panting together after the long kiss. "Alright now get up, my shoulders are killing me."

"So, if I were to hold you down, you wouldn't be able to get up, you're body, vulnerable?"

"Yeah, why? If you wanted to spar, you didn't have to be so sexual about it."

"Oh I didn't want to spar." Eren began unbuckling Annie's harness until it was taken off of her, he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off of her. He took off her jacket and hoodie and she grabbed his hand, stopping him from taking off her shirt.

"S-Stop! I'll get cold."

"Hmm, I guess you'll just get your clothing wet then."

"W-What do you mean, do you want to go swimming?"

"Say baby, what do you call an Annie who can't swim?"

"W-What?" Annie asked, getting a sketchy feeling.

"Drowning." is mutter was dark when he forced her into the river and pushed her face into it, not letting her up. After a while, her body went limp, but Eren knew she wasn't dead yet, so he pulled the blonde out and laid her on her back on shore, he wanted to watch her last breaths as she suffored. Annie opened her eyes again, her vision blurry from the water.

"E-Eren, w-why?" she asked.

"Because I can't let them live, and you're smart Annie, you'd catch on."

"B-But I wouldn't say anything."

"Oh well." he kissed her again, and she closed her eyes, took one last breath, and her body stopped moving. The slight rise and fall of her chest, haulted. Eren stood, looking down at Annie.

"Annie! Annie!" a female voice called from in the woods.

Eren instantly made it look like he was greiving for the blonde, which on the inside, he was.

"Annie? Annie!" Sasha screamed, dropping to her knees next to her. "Eren, what happened?! Why are half of her clothes on the ground?!"

"She was raped and killed by some thug. I fought him off and he left, I got to see Annie's last breath luckily, I got to hear her last requests."

"Mikasa will be upset."

"Why?"

Sasha pointed to a ring with and emerald in it, "She proposed to Annie yesterday."

Eren took a step back in shock, he wouldn't of killed Annie if he knew that. _Fuck. Guess I'll just have to kill Mikasa so they can be together._

* * *

Mikasa stood alone in the woods the next day, grieving. She looked she was putting her scarf back on, it must've gotten caught on a tree while she was walking. He came in front of her and held her close by the scarf, pressing his forehead to her's.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Annie."

"There was nothing you could do Eren, but I'm glad you fought the man off."

"Yeah, won't have to worry about him."

They stood in long silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Do you want to see her?"

"Hell yeah, but, there's no way, she's gone."

"Oh I can fix that." he quickly crossed the ends of her scarf and pulled hard, choking her. Mikasa fell to the ground, fighting for air. "Love you sis." Eren murmured, walking up to her as the oriental woman took her last breath. Eren was starting to find that once you kill a man, the next is easier.

He knelt down next to Mikasa straightening her hair, jacket, and scarf. "Have to make you the pretty girl you are for your funeral." when he was done he stood up and looked at her dull and lifeless eyes. "Aww, you're so darling."

* * *

"Eren wait up!" Sasha called to him a few months later.

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you question."

"Get on with it."

"You were there for both deaths of Mikasa and Annie, is there something you're not telling us?"

Eren felt a wretched smile tug on his pale lips as he turned around, facing the slightly shorter girl. "Heh, you really are a smart girl, aren't you Sasha? I really admire that in a woman."

"E-Eren, what really happened to them?"

"They were smart, like you. So, they had to be killed. The Survey Corps has done nothing but treat me as their pet. So in return, I'm going to slaughter them like they have me."

"B-But they never killed you..."

"Right again Sasha, they haven't slayed me physically, but emotionally. I really had feelings for Annie, I really did, but she was treated the same as me for being a titan, so honestly, by killing her, I saved her from this hell."

"But you had to kill your own sister?"

"Ah, but Mikasa would've caught on as well and would've tried to get me help, which beyond her will would've gotten me killed."

"I-I don't care! You're a sicko!"

"Am I really?" He quickly grabbed Sasha and pushed her face into a tree with such force that it killed her instantly. Eren let go of her ponytail and let her lifeless body drop to it's knees. He saw her blood trickling from her nose and mouth, another sickly smile forming on his face, he was really enjoying his new hobby.


End file.
